yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters
4Kids TV | network other = * RTÉ 2 * NTV7 * YTV * RTL II, Tele 5 * Italia 1 * ABS-CBN , Studio 23, Hero TV * Globo, Nick * Nickelodeon, Sky One * Star * Nickelodeon * Aruts HaYeladim * ATV * MBC3 | first aired = Jaurary 30, 2006 | last aired = | num of episodes = 12 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters is a twelve-episode mini-series commissioned, produced, and edited by 4Kids Entertainment (much like Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie - Pyramid of Light) that is a part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. Set before the end of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime|second Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series]] (Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters) - between the Grand Championship and Dawn of the Duel, Capsule Monsters involves Yugi, Joey (Jonouchi), Téa (Anzu), Tristan (Honda), and Yugi's grandfather Solomon (Sugoroku) being pulled into a world where Duel Monsters are real. They find monster capsules that they can use to summon monsters. It is similar to the Virtual RPG arc in many respects, but it doesn't seem to have anything to do with the early Capsule Monster Chess game featured in early volumes of the original manga. Discovery and presentation The first mention of Capsule Monsters came on the retailer website, Talkin' Sports in December 2005, but this information was not widespread, and the existence of the project remained unknown to almost the entire fanbase until February 2006, when the Irish television network RTÉ Two aired the first four episodes. Historically, it was not unusual for RTÉ Two to premiere episodes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! dub some time ahead of other markets, but their lack of any kind of promotion or fanfare in doing so meant that Capsule Monsters was largely unknown until the third episode was accidentally stumbled across by a LiveJournal user who posted the news and screencaps to a LiveJournal community, Play the Damn Card. There was initial confusion amongst fans - particularly over the discovery of the series in such an unlikely place. 4Kids eventually clarified the nature of the show. Capsule Monsters aired on the British digital television channel, Sky One. 4KidsTV acquired the license to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Series for the 2006 US Fall Saturday morning lineup. The first episode aired Saturday, September 9.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/article.php?id=8878 Capsule Monsters also aired in Germany on the channel RTL II. Capsule Monsters aired in Ireland on RTÉ Two from August 2006 to September 20, 2006. Unlike its earlier airing in February 2006, the entire series was broadcast this time. The episodes after Episode 5 were also repeated. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is now airing instead of Capsule Monsters Story Yugi Muto (romanized as Yugi Mutou in the English-language manga) has strange recurring nightmares about the Pharaoh being captured by an evil monster with glowing red eyes. This upsets him since his Millennium Puzzle always starts acting in a strange manner afterwards. As if this wan't bad enough, Solomon Muto (Sugoroku Mutou in the Japanese versions and English-language manga), Yugi's grandfather, recently went on a "secret expedition" and was supposed to be back already. Yugi is worried about the fact that Solomon is missing, but when Joey Wheeler (Katsuya Jonouchi in the English manga and the Japanese versions) wins a trip for four to India, Yugi's mind drifts off of the idea. Meanwhile, there is a new game on the block; the Capsule Monsters board game is the new fad in the Duel Monsters craze, and Yugi has already taken the opportunity to learn the rules of the game. When Joey breaks the news about the trip, Yugi and his friends could not contain their excitement. Yugi, Tristan Taylor (Hiroto Honda), and Téa Gardner (Anzu Mazaki) agree to take Joey's other three tickets. Just when the plane approached its final destination, the engines cut out and the aircraft crash lands in a mysterious forest. After Yugi and his friends evacuate from the aircraft, they find a man who says his name is Dr. Alex Brisbane. When Yugi lets slip to Brisbane that he is Solomon Muto's (Sugoroku Mutou) grandson, Brisbane tells him that he's a colleague of Grandpa, and on their latest expedition together he disappeared. Now Yugi knows just where Grandpa had gone, but the Pharaoh still suspects something. They just happen to win a trip; their plane happens to crash; and they just happen to meet the man who was the last person to see Grandpa. It all seems a little bit coincidental. Brisbane shows Yugi and the gang where he last saw Solomon. Yugi and his friends are surprised when they discover that Brisbane last saw Solomon in a pyramid. Brisbane explains that he believes it to be the legendary pyramid of Alexander the Great, and that it's supposed to contain some sort of ancient game. They check it out, narrowly avoiding a number of dangerous traps, and come across a room that, as Tristan put it, is the size of Cleveland. The floor looks like a giant map of different land types, which looks incredibly familiar to Yugi. Joey decides to check it out but, to everyone's surprise, disappears into thin air the second he steps on the map. Coming to the conclusion that Solomon must have gone to the same place as Joey, the rest of the gang decide to follow, leaving a bewhildered Brisbane behind. They find themselves in a forest, with Joey nowhere to be seen. Yugi notices a lot of egg-shaped rocks around, but before they can investigate, some giant cockroaches (Gokibore, a monster from the Volume 6 expansion set) and a giant praying mantis (Kamakiriman, from Volume 3) ambush them. The escapes of Yugi, Tristan, and Téa causes them to have to split up. Yugi is cornered by the mantis, so the Pharaoh takes over to protect him. He accidentally touches one of the strange egg-shaped rocks whilst jumping, which somehow causes Celtic Guardian to appear. Celtic Guardian attacks the mantis, destroying it. Meanwhile, Tristan and Téa escape the cockroaches by ducking into a cave. They find themselves on a beach, accompanied by two monsters: Thunder Kid and Happy Lover. At the same time, Joey is up high on a mountain, looking over onto the forest that the gang are in, hearing Yugi's shouting. Suddenly, a giant bird (LOB-039 Kurama) comes up behind him and grabs him by the shoulders, flying away with Joey in his claws. Back in the forest, Celtic Guardian disappears in a beam of light, transforming into a small capsule. Now, Yugi knows where he'd seen this before. The heroes have to discover the secret of the Capsule Monsters world, and figure out how to escape the island. In addition, someone in the real world may desire to use the power of the Capsule Monsters for his own evil plans. Characters exclusive to Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * 'Alex Brisbane' * 'Alexander the Great' Characters from the original ''Yu-Gi-Oh! series * Yugi Mutou (武藤 遊戯 Mutō Yūgi) * Katsuya Jonouchi / Joey Wheeler * Anzu Mazaki / Téa Gardner * Hiroto Honda (本田 ヒロト Honda Hiroto) / Tristan Taylor * Sugoroku Mutou (武藤 双六 Mutō Sugoroku) / Solomon Muto * Shadi Duel Monsters Yugi's Monsters: * Celtic Guardian (Obtained in episode 1) * Hinotama Soul (Obtained in episode 2) * Kuriboh (Obtained in episode 4) * Dark Magician (Obtained in episode 4, evolved in episode 8) * Magician of Black Chaos (Evolved from Dark Magician in episode 8) * Black Luster Soldier (Obtained in episode 9) * Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Fused with, but wasn't keep in episode 10) Yami Yugi is also capable of activating the power of his Duel Armor and fusing with his monsters. As of episode 9, he has fused with Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and Black Luster Soldier. In episode 10, he also fused with Blue-Eyes White Dragon which the villagers know as the Divine White Dragon. Yugi has also fused with his friend's dragons to form the Armor Of Unity in episode 12. Joey's Monsters: * Baby Dragon (Obtained in episode 2, destroyed in episode 11) * Flame Swordsman (Obtained in episode 4, destroyed in episode 11) * Red-Eyes B. Dragon (Obtained in episode 7) Joey was able to fuse together with Red Eyes Black Dragon when it was cursed with the real Sword of Chaos in episode 7. He hasn't activated this ability again. Tristan's Monsters: * Thunder Kid (Obtained in episode 1, destroyed in episode 11) * Thunder Dragon (Obtained in episode 7) * Shovel Crusher (Obtained in episode 8, destroyed in episode 12) Téa's Monsters * Happy Lover (Obtained in episode 1, destroyed in episode 11) * Dark Witch (Obtained in episode 4, destroyed in episode 12) * Seiyaryu (Obtained in episode 8) Solomon's Monsters (Grandpa) * Summoned Skull (First seen in episode 2 and destroyed in episode 4) * Curse of Dragon (Given by Alexander the Great in episode 9) The Five Dragons for (FGD) * Meteor Dragon * Serpent Night Dragon * Luster Dragon #2 * Tyrant Dragon * Aqua Dragon "Evil" Alexander's Monsters * Seven-Armed Fiend (First seen in episode 11 and destroyed in episode 12) * Reshef the Dark Being (First seen in episode 11 and destroyed in episode 12) * Skull Knight 2 (Summoned by Seven-Armed Fiend) Alex's Follower #1's Monsters * Garma Sword (First seen in episode 11 and sacrificed in episode 12) * Makyura the Destructor (first seen and destroyed in episode 11) * Dark Jeroid (First seen and destroyed in episode 11) * Lekunga (First seen and destroyed in episode 11) Alex's Follower #2's Monsters * Total Defense Shogun (First seen in episode 11 and sacrificed in episode 12) * Manticore of Darkness (First seen and destroyed in episode 11) * Big-Tusked Mammoth (First seen and destroyed in episode 11) Alex's Follower #3's Monsters * Reflect Bounder (First seen in episode 11 and sacrificed in episode 12) * Demoness Knight (First seen and destroyed in episode 11) Alex's Follower #4's Monsters * Firewing Pegasus (First seen in episode 11 and sacrificed in episode 12) * Stealth Bird (First seen and destroyed in episode 11) Episodes :Main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Episode Listing. Labyrinth: Battle Ox (seen attacking Joey) Jirai Gumo (seen attacking Tea) Petit Moth (seen as a creature in the woods) The Ancient Cocoon (Petit Moth in a cocoon) Great Moth (attacks in the labyrinth and evolves into Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth) Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (Great Moth evolved) forest: Gokibore (seen in episode 1 and in 2 as a flashback of Tea and Triston) Trent (seen in episode 2 attacking Yami Yugi and Celtic guardian) Water: Root Water (seen in episode two attacking Triston and tea and evolves into High Tide Gyojin) High Tide Gyojin (appears in episode 2 after Root Water evolves) Palace: La Jin the Mythical Genie Of The Lamp (appears in the palace) Neo Aqua Madoor (appears in the palace) mountains: Kurama(in episode 2 after Joey Kurama babies(in episode 2 After Joey lands in their nest) grave: The Thirteenth Grave (appears in episode 4 when they go through a secret passage and end up in a grave) Skull Servant(appears in episode 4 when they go through a secret passage and end up in a grave) Voice Credits * Dan Green - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Wayne Grayson - Joey Wheeler * Frank Frankson - Tristan Taylor * Amy Birnbaum - Tea Gardner * Maddie Blaustein - Solomon Moto * Pete Zarustica - Dr. Alex Brisbane, Alexander the Great Other Actors * Eric Stuart * Marc Thompson * Matthew Charles * David Wills * Michael Sinterniklaas * Sean Schemmel * Tony Salerno * Priscilla Everett * Jason Griffith * Suzy Goldish * Marc Diraison * Bella Hudson * Kayzie Rogers * Jessica Calvello * Kelly Ray Notes 4kids TV released a Trailer for the Yugioh Capsule Monsters Series during the Teenage Mutant Turtles: Fast Forward Premiere A full length movie titled Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters was released on DVD in the United States on May 23, 2006. This movie is a compilation of the first six episodes of the series, edited together to form a more seamless storyline. A second disc with the remaining six episodes will be released later in the year. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/article.php?id=8742 4Kids had hosted a free "screening" of the first disc on May 22 2006 on the yugioh.com website. During the preview the movie in its entireity was shown, when all 6 episodes were shown together, it lasted approx. 90 min. This movie has deleted scenes from the movie and extensions of some scenes during the movie. The second DVD, part 2, will be on DVD September 12, 2006. According to the most recent artwork, the full title is Yu-Gi-Oh Capsule Monsters 2: Trial Of The True King Trivia *According to the magazine Shonen Jump, there is a real life collectible game based off of the game seen at the beginning of the show. *The Capsule Monsters game featured in the show is based on, but still different from, the Capmon (Capsule Monster Chess) game that featured in the Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! series and the first series of manga. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!